


Just Wait Till I Get Through

by thatsoulforyouisinme



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsoulforyouisinme/pseuds/thatsoulforyouisinme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian never does as he’s told and Kurt’s had enough.  For <a href="http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/29310.html?thread=36489854#t36489854">this</a> prompt on the GKM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Wait Till I Get Through

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Spanking,slut shaming/dirty talk, rough sex, barebacking, come play
> 
> Beta-ed by the lovely [blainethefriendlycockslut](www.blainethefriendlycockslut.tumblr.com)
> 
> Enjoy!

“So…are you and Sebastian dating yet, or what?” Blaine asked through the phone.

“What?” Kurt yelped, eyes automatically darting to where Sebastian was lying on his bed, headphones in and reading through some notes for class. Their eyes met, and Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

“I know I’m hot,” he said, “but do you have to stare?”

Kurt gave him a withering glance, flipped him off and spun the desk chair around so he didn’t have to look at Sebastian’s stupid, smirky meerkat face anymore.

“No, Blaine. That’s… ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous. Why would you think that?” 

Kurt could almost see Blaine lifting his hands in surrender. “I’m just saying you spend an awful lot of time together, and that even I’ve noticed the sexual tension between you two, and everyone knows how oblivious I am.”

Kurt laughed. “Yeah, you are. But, no. We aren’t.” He peered over to make sure Sebastian wasn’t paying attention then said quietly, “We’re just best friends. Like me and you. Like you and him are. Friends.”

“That doesn’t mean you can’t like each other. I seem to remember that we totally almost had a thing going back at Dalton, and I can’t count the number of times Sebastian tried to get me in bed before we became friends. The point is that none of it is impossible.”

“Yeah, well, that never happened. We got over it. I wouldn’t change it for anything—I’d rather have you as a best friend forever than have you as my boyfriend for a few months.”

Kurt could almost see Blaine’s face now, eyelashes lowered as he smiled and blushed. “Aww, Kurt! Thanks. But…could you two at least have sex then? I feel like you’d bitch at each other less.”

“I doubt it,” Kurt said dryly. “Bitching is just kind of how we operate.” It was time to redirect this conversation to less awkward territory. “So, did you get the new issue of Vogue in the mail yet?”

Unbeknownst to Kurt, Sebastian started to pay attention to his conversation as he and Blaine gushed over the latest issue of their favorite magazine. Kurt spluttered as he felt the desk chair being spun around by an overly excited Sebastian. “Is that Blaine?” he asked.

“Duh,” Kurt said, rolling his eyes and trying to turn the chair back around. Sebastian held it still and Kurt glared. “Fuck off,” he mouthed.

“No way,” Sebastian said, reaching for the phone so quickly that he managed to wrestle it from Kurt with little trouble.

“Blaine Anderson, my man! How come you never call me? We’re best friends too!”

Sebastian laughed at whatever Blaine said, but it was cut off by an ‘oomf’ sound as Kurt tackled him onto the bed.

“Give me my phone back, Smythe!” They wrestled for a few moments, and although Kurt was fiercer, Sebastian was stronger. It didn’t take much for Kurt to be pinned under Sebastian. It was infuriating—not only could Kurt not move, but Sebastian only needed his body weight and one of his hands to keep Kurt immobile, while he used the other hand to pick up Kurt’s phone where it had landed on the bed.

“Blaine, you still there man?” 

“Let me up, damn it!” Kurt groaned as Sebastian and Blaine resumed their conversation.

Sebastian ignored him. “ Nah, it’s nothing. I’ve just got an angry Kurt trapped under me,” he paused as Kurt managed to latch his teeth into Sebastian’s neck and glared at the angry boy under him. “Blaine, it’s been a pleasure, but I think I have to go deal with this and I need both of my hands.” He clicked the phone shut and tossed it gently toward the bedside table where it landed with a soft clack.

“That was rude,” Sebastian said idly, using both of his hands to pin Kurt’s wrists to the bed.

“Are you serious? You’re on top of me, pinning me down, and you’re callingme rude?”

Sebastian grinned. “It’s not rude if you like it, Hummel.” He lowered himself completely onto Kurt’s body and Kurt couldn’t deny that the heavy weight of Sebastian on top of him made him feel things he shouldn’t feel about his friend of so many years. Then again, they had far too many moments like this for Kurt to really still be feeding himself the lines about how he should and shouldn’t feel about Sebastian.

“Fuck off,” Kurt shot back, although it fell flat. Sebastian smirked, knowing he’d won. He let Kurt go and fell on the bed next to him. Kurt turned away, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Awww, Kurtie, are you mad at me?” Sebastian teased, raising up on his elbow and looking down at a still furious Kurt.

“Of course not!” Kurt snapped, sitting up and smoothing his hair down. “I’m gonna go home and make dinner and you, sir, are so not invited, which I’m sure you are going to regret when you find out that I’m making salmon.”

Sebastian’s reaction was instantaneous. “Kurt! Please? I love your cooking and that salmon is absolutely amazing. Fucking amazing.”

Kurt smiled softly and turned back to Sebastian. “Hug?” Sebastian wrapped him up and Kurt sighed into the embrace. Pulling back a little, he nuzzled Sebastian’s cheek with his own and smirked when he felt Sebastian shudder a little. Leaning in so that his lips would brush Sebastian’s earlobe, he murmured, “I forgive you.”

“So, does that mean I get salmon?”

Kurt pushed Sebastian away, hard. “Hell no.”

“Aww, come on, Kurt!”

Kurt smiled sweetly. “Make your own fucking dinner.” He put on his shoes and scooped up his phone, sliding it into his pocket and going for his bag.

“You are such a bitch,” Sebastian groaned into the bed.

Kurt grinned. “And you’re a dick. That’s why we make such a great pair. Don’t forget; we’re going to the library at noon.”

“Why so early?” Sebastian griped.

“Because you can’t spend all day sleeping and expect to do enough homework to justify partying all night. I swear to God, if you aren’t awake when I get here, I’m going to fucking kill you.”

“You say that every time.” Sebastian said, grinning.

Kurt glared. “Be awake when I get here. Or else.”

“Oooh, I’m so scared.” Sebastian taunted.

“You should be. Now, I’m off to go make some delicious salmon. I’ll be sure to text you pictures and tell you how delicious it is.”

“Asshole.”

“Slut.”

“Hey! Just because I think sex is more of a slippery conversation than an undying declaration of love doesn’t mean I’m a slut!”

“Says the guy who fucks everything that moves.”

“Prude!”

“No, I’m just discerning and selective.”

“Also known as being a totally uptight prude.”

“A 4.0 GPA doesn’t come without a little sacrifice.” Kurt conceded.

Sebastian shrugged. “A 3.5 is nothing to scoff at. It’s not like I need to worry about getting a job after next year anyway.”

“Ugh, you are such a spoiled rich boy.”

“If it’s so awful then I won’t ask you to come on vacation with me anymore.”

They caught each other’s eyes, then laughed. “See you tomorrow?” Kurt asked.

Sebastian nodded. “Now get the fuck out of my apartment.”

“I hope you have a great night too, sweetie.”

Kurt was still grinning as he let himself out of the apartment and stepped out into the hallway. Sebastian might be annoying as hell, but at least he gave as good as he got. Blaine totally got him more, but wasn’t nearly equipped to handle his snarky bitch side the way Sebastian could. Although it was hard having Blaine all the way in California, Kurt was glad he wasn’t alone here, and even gladder that he had Sebastian.

***

Kurt was not pleased. He was on his tenth call to Sebastian, and the bastard wasn’t picking up. Half of him was furious that Sebastian might just be sleeping off yet another fucking hangover, and half of him was kind of worried. He hated worrying about Sebastian because he was forced to admit that worrying meant he gave a damn, and that wasn’t something he was really ready to own up to right now.

He banged loudly on the door and waited an appropriate amount of time before trying the handle. He was both relieved and pissed off that it was unlocked—either Sebastian had forgotten to lock it when he got home safe last night or someone had broken in. He grabbed Sebastian’s stupid fraternity paddle – he never did get Seb to fess up to whether or not the paddles were actually used, or just a traditional gift to new members – ready to strike if he found anything in Sebastian’s room as he crept through the apartment.

Sebastian was sprawled out on the bed on his stomach, cuddling a pillow. Anger and relief burned through Kurt’s veins as he shouted at his stupid friend.

“Wake up you asshole, I was so worried!!”

Sebastian only buried his face further in the pillow. Kurt had no idea how it happened or where he got the idea, but in five quick steps he was across the room and bringing the paddle down roughly on Sebastian’s upturned ass. It made a loud, satisfying sound through the comforter.

“Mmmph!” Sebastian groaned, hips jerking down into the bed.

“Get the fuck up!” Kurt growled, spanking Sebastian again.

Instead of rolling over or complaining, Sebastian moaned into the pillow. He murmured something Kurt couldn’t hear and Kurt hit him again. “Speak up!” Kurt demanded, rage and worry still coursing through his veins.

Sebastian turned his head to the side, clearly awake now. “More,” he said, voice rough with sleep.

Kurt rolled his eyes. He knew this trick—the “pretend like I’m turned on and Kurt will get embarrassed and run away” one. But he’d had enough of Sebastian’s shenanigans for the week and was still a little annoyed at how vulnerable Sebastian could made him feel; like with last night when he’d been pinned down, and this morning when he’d been on the dizzying edge of worry as Sebastian failed to answer his calls and texts. Fine. He’d just have to beat Sebastian at his own game.

Kurt ripped the covers off and brought the paddle down three more times, his heart racing with each smack against the thin cloth covering Sebastian’s ass. The first time, Sebastian moaned, and it hadn’t sounded fake at all. The second time, his hands fisted in the sheets by his pillow and he’d ground his hips down into the mattress. The third time, his ass had been pushed up, ready and waiting. Holy shit. This wasn’t a game at all.

“Why’d you stop?” Sebastian whined, the sound sending shivers down Kurt’s spine as he stood there dumbly, waves of indecision, realization and arousal crashing over him.

“You really want this, don’t you?” Kurt asked, needing confirmation.

“Y-yes. Please…I need…”

Kurt laughed dryly. “Shut up. No more talking. I know what you need. All you do is piss me off when you open that snarky little mouth of yours.” Ten more smacks with the paddle and Kurt knew Sebastian’s ass had to be stinging and red. His lips went dry as he realized he’d love nothing more than to see it. He crawled onto the bed, sliding his free hand down Sebastian’s bare back.

“Take them off,” Sebastian pleaded, when Kurt’s hand reached the top of his boxers. Kurt dropped the paddle, and pulled as Sebastian lifted his hips. This wasn’t the first time he’d seen Sebastian’s ass – they’d been friends since high school and roommates for a year in college – but this is the first time it wasn’t just because he’d happened to turn around at the right time in a changing room, or when Sebastian came out of the shower. This was the first time it had been revealed just for him. Kurt just stared for a moment, ignoring Sebastian’s restless wiggling as Kurt ran his fingers over the taut, hot flesh in front of him and smiled appreciatively.

“Come on,” Sebastian taunted, “I didn’t ask you to pet me, did I?”

Kurt brought his hand down hard. “I told you not to talk.” Five more swats, each harder than the preceding one. There was something so satisfying about the heat of bare skin under his palms, about watching Sebastian’s ass jiggle a little, about the loud sound that reverberated off the walls each time Kurt spanked him.

“On your hands and knees!” Kurt barked, smirking at how quickly Sebastian scrambled up to obey his command.

“Good boy,” he purred.

“Don’t call me that,” Sebastian complained, lowering his head down on his elbows and spreading his legs a little for balance.

“What? A good boy? Cause you are being a good boy for me—pushing your gorgeous ass out so I can spank you.”

Sebastian said nothing in response; just spread his legs wider and lifted his ass more, begging with his body.

Kurt considered picking up the paddle, but the searing heat of Sebastian’s bare skin was too tempting to resist.

“You know what, you don’t deserve to be called a good boy,” Kurt said after a moment. “Because you. Are. A. Naughty. Little. Slut.” He brought his hand down hard after each word, emphasizing the last one by hitting Sebastian with both of his hands. Sebastian met him, hit for hit, sobbing and moaning into his forearms.

“Kurt, please,” Sebastian whined.

“Please what?” Kurt said sweetly, running his hands down Sebastian’s back.

“Fuck me,” Sebastian gasped, and although that hadn’t been what Kurt was looking to hear, there was only one thing to be said.

“Condoms and lube?”

Sebastian lunged for the side of the bed, reaching into the drawer of his bed side table and accidentally hitting Kurt in the face with the lube as he tossed it at him with a little too much enthusiasm.

“Even I can throw better than that.”

“Shut up and get to it,” Sebastian growled, face a little red as he got back on his hands and knees.

“So impatient,” Kurt purred approvingly. He picked up the paddle and slid it lovingly over Sebastian’s ass and down over his balls. Sebastian tensed in anticipation, moaning as the smooth wood brushed against his skin.

“You want me to spank you here too, don’t you?”

“Yeah, do it.” Sebastian breathed, turning his head to the side and pressing the side of his face into the pillow.

“Look at me.”

It was hard, but Sebastian managed to half twist himself so that he could crane his neck up to meet Kurt’s eyes. Sebastian’s eyes were stunning in their intensity, his lips plump and red from where he’d bitten as his lip as Kurt spanked him.

“You really do love this, don’t you?”

“Nnngh, Yes, God, I—KURT—FUCK!”

Sebastian shouted as Kurt smacked his balls with the paddle, gently at first, but then harder as it became clear that Sebastian loved this just as much, if not more. This was something Kurt had never, ever thought about doing to someone else, but the way that Sebastian was gripping the sheets, moaning and begging for it as he felt apart, did indescribable things to him.

“Please, please, pleaseee.” Sebastian whined, drawing the word out. He looked straight into Kurt’s eyes, his own broken and shining with unshed tears. “Fuck me.”

Teasing Sebastian was fun, but Kurt couldn’t take it anymore; not when Sebastian looked at him like that. He dropped the paddle and dripped lube down the crack of Sebastian’s ass. He rubbed it around the rim generously, pushing some of it inside with his finger.

“Condoms,” Kurt reminded, adding another and sliding both of his fingers deep inside.

“I’m… clean. I swear. I wouldn’t lie to you about something like this.”

Kurt bit his lip, every lesson about STDs and condoms flashing through his mind. He knew Sebastian got tested often, but he had to be sure. “How long has it been since you…?”

“I was good three weeks ago and I haven’t let anyone fuck me since then. I’ve used condoms with all the guys I fucked, and please, just fuck me bare.” He whined pitifully as Kurt added a third finger, stretching him more. “And hurry up, will you? I’m not a virgin—I know how to take a cock. Just fucking get in me already!”

“Shit. Okay, yes.” Kurt added a little lube to his palm and slid his hand leisurely over his cock, then gripped himself at the base, teasing a little as he rubbed his cock over Sebastian’s hole.

“Do it, do it, do it,” Sebastian chanted, pressing back and causing Kurt’s cock to slide up over his hole and between his cheeks.

“Such a desperate, naughty little cockslut,” Kurt gasped, clenching a hand around Sebastian’s hip to keep him still and guiding himself in with the other. Sebastian pushed back as Kurt pressed forward, eager to be inside of Sebastian’s ass. He slowed, but did not still, as Sebastian grunted and tightened around him. “Come on, take it, take it, I know you can.” he panted, pushing until he was balls deep in Sebastian’s ass.

“Hold yourself open for me,” Kurt ordered, shivering when Sebastian reached back and held his body open for Kurt, groaning as he withdrew until the head of his cock was barely inside the rim. Kurt watched, fascinated as Sebastian’s body sucked him in greedily, his hole eagerly swallowing every inch Kurt had to give. He did it over, and over, pushing harder, moving faster as the breath sped right out of his lungs.

“Yes, yes, yes.” he grunted, letting Sebastian’s cheeks go and digging his fingers into the still red-hot skin; pulling Sebastian down on him even harder, setting a brutal, punishing rhythm. He raised both of his hands, bringing them down roughly and moaning loudly as the slight pain made Sebastian’s body clench instinctively around his cock. It felt amazing.

Sebastian’s hand moved under his body, fisting his cock furiously as Kurt pounded into him. “So fucking close.” he gasped out.

“You gonna come for me?” Kurt growled, leaning down to bite randomly at Sebastian’s back. “You gonna come on my cock while I spank you like the dirty little whore you are?”

“Nngh, fuck, yes,” Sebastian responded, pushing back harder as Kurt speared him open with his cock. Kurt brought his hand down over and over again, losing count as he lost himself in the heat of Sebastian’s body, in the tight sparking pleasure that kept building and building low in his belly.

“Ah, ah, ah, fuck. FUCK, Kurt!” Sebastian screamed, ass clenching down brutally as he buried his face in the sheets and came hard. The heat, the grip of Sebastian’s body was too much and Kurt forgot to breathe as he closed his eyes and exploded, stars sparkling at the edge as he shot his come deep inside of Sebastian’s body.

Sweat poured down his back, and he grunted when he realized Sebastian was still bumping back into him. “T-too much.” he complained, pulling out with a wet sound that shouldn’t have been as hot as it was. Sebastian breathed hard, head still cradled in his hands. A shiver ran through Kurt’s body and his cock gave a painful twitch as he watched his come slowly start to drip out of Sebastian’s ass and down over his balls.

“Holy fucking shit.” he murmured, bending down to lick at the sticky white mess.

Sebastian moved away from him. “Mmm, no, Kurt…I can’t…”

“Shh,” Kurt whispered, holding Sebastian in place and licking over his balls, pushing his tongue into Sebastian’s loose, fucked open asshole and licking himself out.

“Oh, god, Kurt, please, no more, I can’t, I can’t….”

Kurt took mercy on him and moved away, pushing at Sebastian’s body. Sebastian flattened himself out on the bed and turned over, spreading his arms a little. Kurt took the invitation, laying his cheek on Sebastian’s chest and looking up at him with drowsy eyes.

“So, spanking, huh? I never would have pegged you for the type.”

Sebastian laughed. “Don’t even talk to me about pegging right now.”

Kurt’s eyes widened. “With who??”

“None of your business. You totally know her though.”

Kurt sat up. “Seb, you have to tell me! I swear to god I will call every girl we both know and ask her if she’s fucked you up the ass with a strap on, starting with Rachel Berry if you don’t tell me who it is!”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Sebastian challenged.

“Don’t test me. Or I’ll have to punish you again.”

“Oh, shut up. Don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy it.” 

Kurt smiled. “Mmm, maybe a little.” he conceded.

Sebastian pushed at him after a few minutes, during which they may or may not have been cuddling and staring at each other with goofy little smiles on their faces. “Okay. Up. I need to shower and papers don’t write themselves, you know.”

Kurt scrunched up his nose. “I know. But how do you even have the energy to move right now?”

Sebastian stuck out his tongue. “Practice makes perfect. It’s not my fault you aren’t used to sex.”

And now they were back where they started.

“Fuck you.” Kurt growled, burying his face in Sebastian’s pillow.

“I thought you just did.” Sebastian teased, nudging Kurt’s shoulder and slipping out of bed.

“Clearly not hard enough if you’re still giving me attitude. It’s almost like you want me to spank you again.”

“My ass is already going to be sore. I’ll pass. Get up and make me breakfast. I’m hungry.”

“Not my fucking problem. But it just so happens that I’m hungry now too, so I might just make you something while I’m feeding myself. But hurry up in the shower, or I’ll just eat your share too.”

“Yeah, right.” Sebastian shot back. “You don’t want to get pear hips, do you?”

Kurt glared. “Low blow, Sebastian. Low blow.”

“Well you got a few of them in earlier so I figure we’re even now.”

Their eyes locked, and they shared a laugh.


End file.
